


《洛丽塔》番外一

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *半开不开的车*在没有啃完原著之前的番外掉落*时间线在17岁，没有直接的性行为，不要打我





	《洛丽塔》番外一

他们爱在雨天窝在一起听歌或者看各种电影，有曼妙的女郎，有卖花的孩童，有满天的鸽子，歌是应该用留声机放出来的，里面有悠扬的大提琴和轻快的手风琴。  
然后李赫宰搂着少年人青涩的腰线接一个长长的吻，少年人什么都是小的，脸小，手小，骨架也小，搂在怀里像抱着一只纤细的鸟，像那只被困在他思维岛屿上的金丝雀。

 

同样在一个春天的雨天里，春雨没那么来势汹汹，和缓的敲打着窗户，李赫宰穿着宽松的睡衣拿园艺剪小心的剪了两三支将开不开的蝴蝶兰，一支随手插进摆放在茶几上的玻璃花瓶里，还有几支放在桌上，想着有时间做成书签。  
李东海就是这时候从后面悄无声息过来的。  
到底还是年轻不怕冷，他只穿了一件宽大的短袖，光裸着一双细腻的腿，只有小腿上包着一双像是丝袜的奇怪织物，完美的修饰了少年人不似少女的线条，他把李赫宰按到沙发上，然后熟练的靠着他把自己缩成一团。  
他们提前几天就决定要一起重看《摩登时代》，李赫宰起身插了碟然后顺手搂着了他的腰，李东海不舒服的调整了坐姿，一只被包裹在织物里的脚被他翘起来了，从李赫宰的角度刚好遮住了字幕，在黑白画面里，一只圆润的，俏皮的的脚让后面的剧情失去了魅力，它不是男子寻常的粗大嶙峋，它是更小的，脚趾圆润的顶起袜子，足弓像最柔和的新月，还有那细细一握的脚踝，被白色的袜子紧紧束缚着，越发显得精雕玉琢。  
他不正常的爱欲早就被李东海压下去了，但是这双袜子，这双混合着稚气和成年人诱惑的足，让那头被带了镣铐的猛兽在胸中嘶吼。  
他毕竟是野兽，虽然自愿被爱人压低头颅，每天能得到血肉，但是只要爱人一个举动，就足够让他冲破理智的牢笼。

 

李赫宰握住那条腿，像是阻止又像是亵玩，压着嗓子：“你为什么穿丝袜？”  
少年人并没有抽回，甚至没有给他一个眼神：“那只是我膝盖有伤，需要穿它让我药效发挥的更好。”  
这是什么轻轻一戳就能破的谎言！  
更不用说李东海还一边坚决否认那是一条白色的丝袜，一边在男人手掌里轻轻磨蹭。

 

他一直都是这样！从他年纪还只有13岁开始！  
这个有着无辜面孔的小恶魔总是拿着苹果诱惑男人坠入地狱，这不是模仿能学出来的东西，这是这孩子的天性，他是那圣经里的魔女莉莉丝，诱惑人是本能，从开始的懵懂无知风情，到现在夹杂着成熟禁果的鲜甜，李赫宰简直不敢想他会出落成怎样一个魔物，他为这种期待战栗而兴奋。  
李东海终于抽出了他的腿，揪着李赫宰的领子翻身坐上去，像只野性的豹子，用那两瓣柔软的臀肉磨蹭着男人的小腹和腰胯，直到一双手撕开那条色情的织物，他轻轻把唇映在李赫宰的面颊上，而在李赫宰凶狠的追寻来的时候，再用力推开。  
男人把自己的硬物夹在臀肉和两条并紧的腿里，用着性交的动作猥亵着那个才十七岁的小恶魔。  
“迟早有一天...”他喘着粗气咬牙切齿的说。  
“我会等着。”李东海轻轻笑了，在电影悠长的配乐里。


End file.
